


Последняя фантазия

by N7Dron



Category: Deus Ex: Black Light - James Swallow, Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7Dron/pseuds/N7Dron
Summary: Они знают, что будут делать, если один из них умрёт





	Последняя фантазия

**Author's Note:**

> Айрис Гейнсборо — одна из главных героинь видеоигры Final Fantasy VII, прекрасная девочка-волшебница, по сюжету неожиданно погибает

**Название:** Последняя фантазия  
**Фэндом:** Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Black Light  
**Автор:** N7Dron  
**Бета:** AD  
**Размер:** драббл, 631 слово  
**Пейринг:** [Адам Дженсен](http://ru.deusex.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%90%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%BC_%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%B5%D0%BD)/[Фрэнсис Притчард](http://ru.deusex.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A4%D1%80%D1%8D%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%81_%D0%9F%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%82%D1%87%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B4)  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Краткое содержание:** Они знают, что будут делать, если один из них умрёт  
**Примечание:** Айрис Гейнсборо — одна из главных героинь видеоигры Final Fantasy VII, прекрасная девочка-волшебница, по сюжету неожиданно погибает 

— Интересная манера у некоторых. Чуть что — пить. 

Фрэнсис Притчард взял со стола бутылку бурбона, повертел её и поставил обратно, презрительно фыркнув. Его деятельная натура требовала движения, так что, не найдя ничего интересного в бутылках Дженсена, он принялся расхаживать по гостиной, разглядывая сто раз виденные вещи. 

Адам Дженсен, в одних джинсах и с голым торсом, снисходительно наблюдал за ним, расслабленно устроившись на диване своей гостиной и лениво покуривая. После секса ему, в отличие от Фрэнка, хотелось растечься по свободной поверхности и наслаждаться покоем. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду под «чуть что»? — спросил он, прикрывая глаза.

— Да что угодно! — отозвался Фрэнк. — Когда хорошо, когда плохо, совсем плохо или что-то просто идёт не так. Ты только не подумай, я не осуждаю. Это твое дело. Просто интересно, как странно всё устроено. 

Он подошёл к дивану и плюхнулся рядом с Адамом. Уткнулся тёмной головой в ключицу, потёрся. Адам улыбнулся и обнял его. 

— Интересно, если бы со мной что-то случилось, ты бы тоже стал пить? — спросил вдруг Фрэнк, отстранившись. — Ну, я имею в виду, случилось совсем плохое. 

Адам посмотрел на него внимательно и усмехнулся. 

— Непременно. Выпил бы весь городской годовой запас. До полного отупения.

Фрэнк засмеялся и, откинувшись на спинку дивана, забросил на Дженсена ноги. 

— А давай ты не будешь. Ну, если что. В общем, я тебя освобождаю от такой необходимости. Разрешаю тебе не пить и спокойно жить дальше. 

— Спасибо, — почти совсем серьезно сказал Дженсен, но глаза выдавали его; Фрэнк хорошо знал этот его насмешливый взгляд. 

— Пожалуйста! — улыбнулся Фрэнк, удобно закидывая руки за голову. 

— Интересно, а что делал бы ты? Если бы я умер? — спросил вдруг Дженсен, разглядывая Фрэнка. — Засел бы, небось, на неделю беспробудно за компьютер? Вместо запоя?

— Да-а-а, пожалуй! — мечтательно потянул Фрэнк. — Перепрошёл бы все «финалки»…

Адам фыркнул, потянувшись, затушил сигарету и скептически уточнил: 

— Все двадцать семь?  
— Их не двадцать семь! — горячо начал Фрэнк. — На самом деле там… 

И тут же, махнув рукой, оборвал себя:  
— А-а-а, бесполезно. С кем я разговариваю! Ты всё равно не поймешь! 

Дженсен засмеялся, поймал его за футболку и притянул, заставив наклониться, к себе для поцелуя. 

— Знаешь, Фрэнсис… — сказал Адам, когда они оторвались друг от друга. — Думаю, тебе стоит пройти их прямо сейчас, сколько бы их там ни было. Не дожидаясь моей смерти. Возьми и оттянись по полной. Я тебе разрешаю. 

— А знаешь, пожалуй ты прав, — подумав, согласился Фрэнк. — Завтра же и начну. Черт, уже предвкушаю! 

Они смотрели друг на друга и улыбались. Умирать никто из них не собирался.

***

«Айрис жива».

— Кстати, Фрэнсис, так ты перепрошёл свои «финалки» или как их там? — спросил Адам между поцелуями, вдруг вспомнив пароль, который произнес вчера Фрэнк, чтобы открыть дверь в свое логово.

Они, как сумасшедшие, целовались в тесной душной палатке, спрятанной в тёмном углу заброшенного кинотеатра, где теперь обитал Фрэнк. Недалеко, на другом конце сцены, спал, похрапывая, Стэкс, и они изо всех сил старались не шуметь, но получалось у них плохо. 

— Иди ты, Дженсен… — прошипел Фрэнк. — Я прошёл их двадцать два раза. Тридцать три. Триста тридцать три. Я не знаю сколько, я не считал. Я ненавижу теперь их всех. Ладно, вру. В общем… Ты погиб там, на Панхее. Мне нужно было что-то с этим делать. 

— Прости. 

Адам осторожно провел рукой по его голове и Фрэнк, зажмурившись, прижался к его ладони. 

Они оба знали, что Дженсен не может остаться. И что Притчард не может пойти с ним. Их пути пересеклись всего на несколько дней. И несколько ночей. 

— Всё нормально, — грустно усмехнулся Фрэнк. — Знаешь, я хоть и понимал умом, но на самом деле почему-то продолжал надеялся, что случилось какое-то чудо и ты всё-таки выбрался. 

— Видимо, оно и случилось, — мягко сказал Адам. 

— Слава создателю. 

Они тесно прижимались друг к другу, будто пытаясь насытится перед скорым расставанием. 

— Наверное, я теперь никогда не поверю, что ты можешь погибнуть, Дженсен, — сказал Фрэнк после долгого молчания. — Каковы бы ни были факты. 

Адам обнял его и бережно поцеловал. Улыбнулся в полутьме. 

— Что, Айрис жива?

— Угу,— грустно кивнул Фрэнк.


End file.
